


Souvenir d'enfance

by LarmedeCristal



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Childhood, M/M, OtaYuri Week, OtaYuri Week 2017
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarmedeCristal/pseuds/LarmedeCristal
Summary: Otayuri Week, Day 3, Childhood/Future | "Accroupi sous la fenêtre, Yuri soupire, jetant un coup d'œil dans la salle de danse pour voir si Yakov se lance à sa poursuite. Il en a marre de ces cours de danse. Il veut aller faire du patin, lui !" | ... ou quand Yuri remarque vraiment Otabek pour la première fois.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Et voici le troisième texte sur le thème "Childhood" ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !
> 
> Music : Naruto Shippuden OST 3 - Childhood Memories
> 
> Note : Yuri a environ 10 ans, et Otabek 13 ans.

\- Yuratchka ! Mais où est-il bon sang ?!

Accroupi sous la fenêtre, Yuri soupire, jetant un coup d’œil dans la salle de danse pour voir si Yakov se lance à sa poursuite. Il en a marre de ces cours de danse. Il veut aller faire du patin, lui ! Mais le vieux l’a encore une fois engueulé en lui disant qu’il ne maîtrisait pas encore assez bien le ballet pour chausser des patins. Mais c’est quoi le rapport entre le ballet et le patinage, sérieusement ? D’accord pour la souplesse, mais à part ça, il ne voit pas. Il regarde à nouveau dans la pièce. Yakov tape rageusement du pied sur le parquet ciré. Yuri rit intérieurement. Il a réussi à énerver le vieux, et ça lui fait un malin plaisir. 

Il s’apprête à quitter discrètement son abri sous la fenêtre pour aller se balader un peu, lorsqu’un crissement de vélo retentit. Il sursaute et fronce les sourcils, fusillant du regard le garçon en vélo qui vient juste de s’arrêter à côté de lui. Il l’a déjà vu au cours de danse. C’est un kazakh, de quelques années de plus que lui, et qui ne semble pas très doué pour le ballet de ce qu’il a pu en voir. D’ailleurs, il entend souvent certains autres élèves se moquer de lui derrière son dos, mais ne s’en occupe pas. Il a en horreur les moqueries et les racontars, alors il les ignore et ne leur parle pas. Des gens capables de rire de quelqu’un sans se regarder eux-mêmes dans la glace ne méritent pas son attention. 

Le garçon – Otabek, ou quelque chose dans ce style – est clairement en retard pour le cours, mais ne semble pas s’en inquiéter. Il reste là à le regarder, ses yeux sombres fixés sur lui. Yuri se demande s’il va le dénoncer. Il pose donc un doigt sévère sur ses lèvres en pointant Yakov de son autre index, lui signifiant ainsi qu’il n’a pas intérêt à cafter. Contrairement à ce qu’il pensait, le kazakh hoche seulement la tête, avant de repartir sans un autre geste vers l’entrée de l’école de danse. Yuri écarquille les yeux, le regardant s’éloigner sur son vélo. Il hausse les épaules avant de lui-même s’enfuir discrètement. Il n’a pas envie que le vieux finisse par le trouver. 

Il oubliera cet événement, bien sûr. 

Mais, il ne sait pas encore que quelques années plus tard, il reverra Otabek, et ce souvenir lui reviendra comme une évidence. Ils étaient déjà faits pour s’entendre.


End file.
